Revenge Or Love
by Behind25
Summary: Perasaan dendam yang dimiliki Yoongi terhadap keluarga yang telah membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. namun itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan orang itu. (bad summary). Yoonmin ( Yoongi X Jimin) BTS. Chapter 2. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE or LOVE

YOONGI X JIMIN

Etc.

ROMANCE/DRAMA/ANGST

Rate: T

Warning: Typo dimana-mana, cerita gaje, yaoi, tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Kalau tidak suka tidak usah dibaca.

 **~Behind25 Present~**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju kantor. Ia adalah Min Yoongi pemuda yang kehidupannya tercukupi bahkan sangat tercukupi, pewaris tunggal YM Corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea yang bergerak dibidang property.

Yoongi yang sebenarnya masih mahasiswa itu berjalan di lobi kantornya menuju ruangan pamannya. Perusahaan Yoongi dijalankan oleh pamannya, karena Yoongi masih mahasiswa, jadi untuk sementara perusahaannya di jalankan oleh pamannya sampai ia lulus.

"Hai paman" sapa Yoongi pada pamannya.

"Eoh Yoongi, apa kabar?" balas sang paman masih dengan dokumen dokumen ditangannya.

"Baik, paman bagaimana dengan perusahaan" Yoongi mulai duduk dibangku, berhadapan dengan sang paman.

"Seperti biasa, berjalan dengan lancar" ucap sang paman sembari meminum kopinya.

"Syukurlah, paman aku ke kampus dulu bye bye" ucap Yoongi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan pamannya. Yoongi sudah menganggap pamannya sebagai ayahnya.

Dikampus Yoongi segera menuju kelasnya, mengikuti pembelajaran. Selesai dengan pembelajaran rutinitasnya adalah pergi ke kantin. Sampai kantin mata Yoongi tertuju pada bangku yang di duduki oleh satu mahasiswa. Yoongi berniat menghampiri mahasiswa itu namun suara teriakan yang sudah familiar ditelinga Yoongi menghentikannya.

"Yoongi hyungggggg!" teriak sang pemilik suara yaitu Kim Taehyung, teman sekaligus hobae Yoongi yang hobinya teriak-teriak.

"Yak Kim Taehyung bisakan tidak teriak" Yoongi memukul Taehyung dengan tas yang ia bawa.

"Yak hyung sakit" kata Taehyung sambil mengelus pantatnya yang dipukul Yoongi.

"Makanya jangan suka teriak" Yoongi kembali meletakkan tasnya. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya nyengir kuda.

"Taehyung-ah kau lihat pemuda yang di bangku pojok sana" tunjuk Yoongi padamahasiswa yang duduk sendiri .

"Eoh dia" Taehyung memasukkan sebuah burger ke mulutnya.

"Kau mengenalnya" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia satu kelas denganku ia mahasiswa baru, dan yang aku dengar dia salah satu putra dari perusahaan ternama di Korea dan satu lagi hyung dia lebih kaya darimu" ucapan terakhir dari Taehyung sukses membuat Yoongi menjitak kepalanya.

"Hyung kenapa menjitak kepalaku" Yoongi hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Taehyung yang seperti alien.

Yoongi kembali menatap mahasiswa itu. ia benar benar penasaran dengan mahasiswa itu. ia ingin berkenalan dengan mahasiswa itu.

"Hyung kau suka dengan dia ya" sekali lagi Taehyung mendapat jitakan dari Yoongi.

"Hyung kenapa kau selalu menjitak kepalaku" ucap Taehyung protes.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku jitak, makannya jaga ucapanmu Kim taehyung-sii" Taehyung cemberut kesal dengan hyung satunya itu.

"Oh iya hyung, namanya Park Jimin" tambah Taehyung.

" _Park Jimin"_ gumam Yoongi.

Seperti biasanya Yoongi pulang dengan mobil sport mewahnya. Saat ia berjalan menuju parkir, ia melihat mahasiswa itu lagi. Namun mahasiswa itu tidak sendirian, ia bersama laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari mahasiswa itu dan memakai jas, mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil.

Yoongi berinisiatif untuk mengikuti mobil itu. Selama 30 menit Yoongi mengikuti mobil itu dan akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di rumah yang mewah dan besar, bahkan lebih besar dari rumah Yoongi.

Setelah ia tahu rumah mahasiswa itu, ia pulang ke rumahnya. Yoongi masih penasaran dengan mahasiswa itu. Tapi Yoongi sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa sepenasaran dengan mahasiswa baru itu. sebelumnya iya tak pernah sepenasaran ini pada seseorang.

Sampai rumahnya yang mewah itu, Yoongi langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk king sizenya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya. Yoongi mendial nomor seseorang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi pada seseorang ditelepon.

"…."

"Masih belum ditemukan? segera temukan dan jika sudah ketemu hubungi aku" Yoongi melempar ponselnya ke kasur kesayangannya itu dengan kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi .

Yoongi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia keluar ingin mencari udara segar. Sampai tujuan ia duduk di bangku yang kosong. Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya, banyak anak kecil yang bermain disana. Yoongi kini berada di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Yoongi yang merasa haus tiba-tiba, ingin membeli minum. Saat ia berjalan menuju supermarket, matanya tidak sengaja melihat mahasiswa baru itu. Ia masih tidak percaya yang dilihatnya, Yoongi mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan benar saja itu adalah mahasiswa baru.

Yoongi ingin menghampiri mahasiswa itu, namun ia ingin ke supermarket dulu. Selesai membeli minuman Yoongi langsung menghampiri mahasiswa baru itu..

"Permisi boleh saya duduk disini" Tanya Yoongi sopan. Mahasiswa itu mendongak menatap Yoongi. "Boleh" jawab mahasiswa itu.

"Kau mau minum" Yoongi menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Mahasiswa itu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan heran. Ia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menerima minuman dari Yoongi.

"Apa kau mau" Tanya Yoongi. "Oh ne, terimakasih" ucap mahasiswa itu. yoongi menatap mahasiswa itu dengan dalam. Ia penasaran siapa sebenarnya mahasiswa itu, kenapa ia bisa berbuat hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Oh iya Min Yoongi, kau?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya, dan uluran tangan Yoongi di terima oleh mahasiswa itu. "Park Jimin".

Yoongi sangat senang, dia sekarang serasa akan terbang. Karena sudah mengenal mahasiswa yang bernama Jimin itu. yoongi benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandanagn pertama.

"Jimin-ssi mau jalan-jalan di sekitar taman" ajak Yoongi. Jimin terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Hmm boleh juga" Jimin menerima ajakan dari Yoongi.

Mereka berdua kini sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar taman, saat mereka hendak duduk di bangku taman Jimin melihat orang berjualan es krim. "Ah es krim" ucap Jimin berharap ia akan mendapatkan es krim.

"Kau mau es krim Jimin" Jimin mengangguk. "Baiklah akan ku belikan".

Yoongi kembali dengan dua es krim di tangannya. Jimin yang melihat es krim di tangan Yoongi langsung berbinar. Yoongi yang melihat senyum di wajah Jimin, semakin jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Yoongi kemudian menyodorkan es krim itu kepada Jimin.

"Terimakasih Yoongi-ssi" Jimin langsung memakan es krim itu. yoongi yang melihat Jimin memakan es krim dengan lucu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jimin-ssi berapa usiamu" Tanya Yoongi menghentikan aktivitas Jimin yang sedang memakan es krimnya itu.

"Aku berusia 20 tahun, sedangkan kau" jawab Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya itu.

Jimin itu sangat suka es krim.

"Aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung" tukas Yoongi pada Jimin. Jimin hanya mengangguk lucu dan itu membuat Yoongi gemas.

"Jimin kau mau jalan-jalan ke sungai Han?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Sungahi Han…, aku mau hyung, ayo kita kesana" Jimin berdiri dan menerima ajakan Yoongi untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka berdua menuju sungai Han dengan naik bus, karena Yoongi tidak membawa mobilnya. Sampai sungai Han mereka menikmati udara yang berhembus dengan sejuk.

Di tempat lain

Seorang pria dengan jas hitamnya, sedang kalang kabut mencari sesorang yang ada di taman dan sekrang ia tidak ada di seluruh penjuru taman.

TBC

 **Note:**

 **Hai hai hai saya baru disini dan saya bawa ff yoonmin disini**

 **Ini ff pertamaku, jadi maklumlah kalau masih sangat jelek.**

 **Masih proses belajar.**

 **Buat kalian yang udah baca ff gaje ini mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

 **Dan review please….**

 **Review kalian akan sangat membantu.**

 **Sekian terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

REVENGE or LOVE

YOONGI X JIMIN

Etc.

ROMANCE/DRAMA/ANGST

Rate: T

Warning: Typo dimana-mana, cerita gaje, yaoi, tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Kalau tidak suka tidak usah dibaca.

 **~Behind25 Present~**

Dua orang yang berada di pinggir sungai Han hanya terdiam tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali. Hawa canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka berdua adalah Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi yang mengajak Jimin ke sungai Han hanya diam tanpa kata. Sedangkan Jimin ia hanya menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk tanpa berminat bicara sama sekali. Yoongi yang mulai bosan dengan suasana, mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Jimin-ah apa kau punya hobi" Tanya Yoongi basa-basi.

"Hobi…aku suka dance" jawab Jimin.

"kau suka dance? Bisakah kau tunjukkan" ucap Yoongi yang ingin melihat dance Jimin.

"Disini,,, baiklah". Jimin memulai dancenya. Yoongi menikmati gerakan dance Jimin. Setiap lekukan tubuh Jimin, gerakan luwes yang Jimin lakukan sudah seperti dancer professional.

Jimin yang menyudahi dancenya membuat Yoongi bertepuk tangan atas dance yang Jimin lakukan. Menurut Yoongi dance Jimin adalah yang terbaik.

Hari menjelang petang, membuat udara di sungai Han mulai terasa dingin. Jimin yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Hyung, hari sudah mau petang aku ingin pulang" Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi menoleh.

"Kau ingin pulang, mau kuantar" tawar Yoongi.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku ingin pulang sendiri" ucap jimin yang sebenarnya ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Jimin" Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yoongi.

Yoongi rasanya ingin terbang ke langit, ia benar-benar senang sekarang.

"PARK JIMIN KURASA AKU MENCINTAIMU" teriak Yoongi ditengah dinginnya malam sungai Han. Yoongi tidak peduli terhadap orang yang melihatnya yang mungkin seperti orang gila yang teriak-teriak di Sungai Han.

Di lain tempat, Jimin berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri. Samar-samar terdengar orang berteriak dari dalam rumahnya. Suaranya terdengar marah.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan dia"_

Jimin kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya yang besar itu. Jimin tampak terkejut dengan banyak anak buah ayahnya berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ia hanya menatap datar pada semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Jimin tunggu" ucap Tuan Park yang merupakan ayah Jimin.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Darimana saja kau" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan dan sekarang aku lelah, ingin istirahat" ucap Jimin dan segera menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"YA PARK JIMIN" teriak Tuan Park yang geram dengan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Sudahlah paman kau terlalu mengekang Jimin" ucap seokjin yang merupakan keponakan dari Tuan Park. "Aku akan ke kamar Jimin" tambahnya. Tuan Park hanya menghela nafasnya.

Seokjin memasuki kamar Jimin, iya duduk di ranjang king size milik Jimin . sementara sang empunya masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Hei Park, kau kenapa? Mukamu jelek kalau ditekuk mulu" Tanya Seokjin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Jimin masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Kuliahku baik-baik saja dan berjalan lancar, jadi tuan seokjin yang terhormat berhenti bertanya padaku" ucap Jimin hanya mendapati tawa dari Seokjin.

"Baiklah-baiklah tuan muda Jimin" ucap Seokjin langsung mendapat pukulan dari Jimin.

"Yak jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" ucap Jimin sambil memukul Seokjin. Seokjin, ia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Tapi hyung, tadi waktu di taman ada seseorang yang mengenalkan dirinya padaku" cerita Jimin.

"siapa" seokjin mulai tertarik pada cerita jimin.

Jimin Nampak mengingat "Namanya kalau tidak salah Min Yoongi" .

" _Min Yoongi"_ batin Seokjin. Seokjin merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Terus-terus" Seokjin mulai penasaran dengan cerita jimin.

"Sebenarnya hyung, aku jalan-jalan dengan orang itu" aku jimin.

"Yak! Kau jalan-jalan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Park Jimin bagaimana kalau orang itu jahat" Seokjin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sepupunya ini.

"Yak hyung, kau jangan berlebihan deh. Dan kurasa orangnya baik"

"Tapi Jimin kau-" ucapan Seokjin terpotong.

"Hyung sudahlah" potong Jimin cepat sebelum hyungnya itu mengomel padanya.

"Baiklah, Jimin tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan orang baru yang kau kenal" Jimin hanya mengangguk mendengar ceramah dari Seokijn.

"Hyung sudah malam, aku mau tidur besok ada kuliah pagi, jaljayo seojkjin hyung" Jimin membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang king sizenya.

"Jaljayo Jiminie" Seokjin kemudian meninggalkan kamar Jimin.

Seokjin berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia masih memikirkan pemuda bernama Min Yoongi itu. Nama itu tampak tidak asing bagi Seokjin. "Min Yoongi" gumam Seokjin. Seokjin terus saja menggumamkan nama itu. "Aku harus mencari tahu siapa itu Min Yoongi" ucap Seokjin masuk dalam kamarnya.

Hari ini Yoongi bangun kesiangan, padahal ada kelas pagi dan Yoongi kesal kenapa maid dirumahnya tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Hasilnya Yoongi harus cepat-cepat ke kampus dan ia tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas dosen Lee yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya. Jika Yoongi sampai telat bisa bisa dia tidak mengkuti kelas dosen Lee selama seminggu.

Yoongi berlari menuju kelasnya, ia terus mengucapkan maaf pada orang yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya. "Semoga tidak terlambat" Yoongi berlari sambil melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai, namun saat itu juga ada seorang yang berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan orang itu membaca buku sambil berjalan dan

BRUK

Yoongi bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan buku yang dibawa orang itu jatuh berserakan di lantai. Keduanya jatuh dengan tidak eloknya dengan tubuh orang itu jatuh di atas tubuh yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjap-rejapkan matanya, tidak percaya siapa yang ditabraknya saat ini, rasanya ia ingin teriak. Park Jimin, Yoongi menabrak jimin dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, karena saat tabrakan Jimin memejamkan matanya.

Jimin mulai membuka kedua matanya, dan ia sangat terkejut siapa yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Yaitu pemuda yang baru ia kenal di taman kemarin. Jimin segera bangkit, ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan maaf aku harus ke kelas" Jimin pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri. Yoongi senang, sangat senang pasalnya ia tidak sengaja melihat semburat merah di pipi Jimin .Satu hal Yoongi, kau melupakan kelasmu.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Pasti telat nih" Yoongi segera berlari menuju kelas dan benar saja Yoongi telat selama 20 menit. Dan hukumannya jika terlambat adalah tidak boleh mengikuti kelas selama seminggu.

Yoongi berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kantin, selama seminggu tidak mengikuti kelas dosen Lee membuat Yoongi tidak bersemangat, karena Yoongi sangat menyukai kelas dosen Lee. Yoongi memesan orange juskemudian duduk di bangku favoritnya dan Taehyung. Yoongi menyeruput jusnya, ia terlalu malas sekarang.

Saat yoongi ingin pergi dari kantin, tiba-tiba pengacau datang dan itu malah semakin membuat Yoongi tidak semangat.

"Hai Yoongi hyungggg….." si pengacau Kim Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi.

"hmm" Yoongi hanya berdehem.

"Hyung kok nggk semangat sih, nggk seru tau" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya.

"Taehyung-ah aku mendapat hukuman dari dosen Lee" ucap Yoongi lesu.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung. "Ah aku tahu, kau pasti terlambat kan hyung" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa hyung bisa telat" Taehyung mulai penasaran, karena ia tahu Yoongi tidak pernah telat masuk kelas, apalagi kelas dosen Lee.

"Huh,, aku bangun kesiangan Tae dan tadi waktu mau menuju kelas aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang" jelas Yoongi membuat Taehyung mengangguk.

"Bertabrakan dengan seseorang" gumam Yoongi.

"Taehyung-ah kau tahu siapa yang aku tabrak"Taehyung menggeleng. "Park Jimin Tae, dia Park Jimin"

"Park Jimin teman sekelasku?"Tanya Taehyung dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi. "Terus kenapa kalau itu Jimin,,eh tunggu, hyung kau suka dengan Jimin ya…" tebak Taehyung dan itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Jadi kau suka Jimin, jangan bilang kau suka Jimin saat pertama bertemu" tebak Tehyung lagi.

"Awalnya aku biasa melihat dia, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan dia" ucap Yoongi. "Dan kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia di taman"tambahnya.

"Terus rencananya kau mau apa hyung,pendekatan gitu" ucap Taehyung mendapat anggukan dari yoongi.

"Taehyung-ah, bantu aku cari informasi tentang dia. Kau mau kan" pinta Yoongi. Taehyung tampak berpikir "Baiklah hyung, akan ku bantu"

"Terimakasih taehyung"

"Sama-sama hyung"

Jimin berjalan dengan gusar, ia sangat malu dengan kejadian tadi. Jimin tidak menyangka bahwa ia bertemu dengan orang yang kemarin di kenalnya di taman. "Mungkinkah dia kuliah disini, aagggrrrhhhh sudalah" Jimin melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat sampai tidak melihat kalau depan ada orang dan

BRUK

"Aw" Jimin sukses mendarat di lantai lobi kampus.

" _Dua kali menabrak orang"_ batin Jimin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tunggu Jimin seperti mengenal suara ini, mungkinkah dia. Pikir Jimin.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, ia sangat terkejut siapa yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini. "Jungkook" ucap Jimin tak percaya.

"Annyeong Jimin hyung" ucap orang itu yang dipanggil Jungkook oleh Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini" Tanya Jimin masih tidak percaya. Yang diajak bicara hanya menggaruk tengkukknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kajja hyung kita pergi ke kantin, nanti aku ceritakan semuanya" ucap Jungkook.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

…TBC…..

 **Note:**

 **Hallooooooo saya kembali hehehehe, setelah ujian yang membuat saya stres.**

 **Oke buat yang bingung siapa uke disini, akan saya beritahu.**

 **Disini ukenya Jimin, bolehlah sekali-kali Jimin jadi ukenya Yoongi hehehehe.**

 **Saya minta maaf karena ini ff sangat pendek dan ceritanya yang semakin ngawur.**

 **Oh iya saya juga minta maaf karena alurnya yang kecepetan.**

 **Berharap tinggalkan review.**

 **Sekian Terimakasih.**


End file.
